Users are increasingly consuming content electronically. Since content has been available over public networks such as the Internet for decades, and the content changes over time, it often is difficult to retrieve content that was available at some point in the past. While some services offer archive capability, only a small fraction of the once available content is contained within these archives. Due to the sheer volume of content available, it is impractical at best to attempt to provide a single, well-indexed archive source for this content that maintains a copy of the content and makes it available for consumption.